Cuando duerme el rey salta el bufón
by CassandraLys
Summary: Sólo una tarea tiene que hacer la líder de µ's y justo ahora se ha encaprichado con un "no"...¿Podrá Umi hacerla cambiar de parecer?/ [Drabble que participa del desafío Libera tu musa organizado por el GE y DZ][El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! School Idol Project le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino y a Arumi Tokita. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato participa del desafío «Libera tu musa», siendo esté el día uno: Drabble cómico (me pasé por 67 palabras de las 500 que había de máximo). Y el mismo se encuentra narrado en tercera persona.

3\. Las partes entre comillas y en cursiva corresponden a recuerdos.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Cuando duerme el rey salta el bufón:**

Umi caminaba a la casa de Honoka, decidida a arrastrarla si fuese necesario con tal de que aquella volviese a las reuniones del club idol.

A las puertas del comienzo de la primavera, µ's tenía una presentación especial en la que estrenarían nueva canción y nuevos atuendos.

Como todas querían hacer la canción se tuvo que echar a la suerte la división de tareas.

 _«—La carta del rey es para los atuendos, la de la reina para la canción —explicaba Nozomi entretenida—: la del caballero es la coreografía y la del bufón es la de la publicidad, ¿entienden?._

— _Sí, pero cómo sabremos qué le toca a cada uno si sólo hay una carta de cada cosa —advirtió Maki._

— _Primero nos hemos de dividir en grupos con el juego de los palillos y los números —propuso inmediatamente Eli—: Tendremos palitos del uno al cuatro y nos agruparemos según nos toque iguales números, ¿Vale?._

 _Todas tomaron un extremo de los palillos y tiraron para sacar el número. Pero Honoka en un movimiento brusco terminó revoleando el vaso de latón, que tomando por sorpresa a todas las hizo soltar sus palillos y más de una trastabilló cayendo al suelo._

— _¡Honoka! —protestaron todas._

— _¡Vamos, que el juego no se ha perdido aún! —expresó Honoka arrodillándose para agarrar un palillo—: Ven, me toco el número tres._

 _Todas las demás copiaron la acción y fueron agarrando un palillo cada uno, armándose así los grupos. Eli y Maki a quienes les había tocado el "dos" se encargarían de la letra de la canción, Nozomi y Kotori se quedaron con la confección de los atuendos al salirles el "uno"._

 _Con el número "cuatro" fueron emparejadas Nico, Rin y Hanayo para hacer la coreografía y con el "tres" Umi y Honoka tomaron en sus manos la publicidad»._

Así lo recordaba Umi, pero desde ese momento Honoka había perdido las ganas de participar y se negaba a asistir a las reuniones.

—Saldrás de esa cama como que me llamo Umi Sonoda —Entró en la habitación golpeando de una patada la puerta—: ¿Me oíste, Honoka?.

—Sí, ya te oí Yeti —repuso una somnolienta Kousaka—: ¿No debería ser más femenina la heredera de la casa Sonoda?.

Ante aquello Honoka recibió tan sólo un bufido como respuesta y un aluvión de hojas de cuaderno que cayeron sobre su cabeza.

—Mientras holgazaneabas algunos trabajamos —reprocho Umi—: Ahí están algunas ideas que tengo sobre como publicitar el show especial.

—Ohh invitaras a A-rise.

—Sí, así vuelves a tener oportunidad de que Tsubasa te invite un té.

—¿Y eso?.

—¿Eso qué?.

—El tono con que has dicho lo del té.

—Es mi tono habitual.

—No es cierto —dijo Honoka intentando descifrar los ojos de Umi

—Un Sonoda nunca miente.

—Un Sonoda no —Afirmó—: Pero tú sí y cuando lo haces se te ponen colorada las orejas.

—Mis orejas están bien —Umi se tapó las orejas—: Por favor aléjate que nos podemos caer.

—No me acerco si me dices la verdad.

—¡Ya te la dije!.

—Mmm, dejemos que el poder de las cosquillas decida eso.

Honoka si pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Umi, quien resbaló con los papeles que estaban en el suelo. Ambas dieron de traste arrastrando con ellas los tés fríos que traía la mamá de Kousaka.

—¡H-o-n-o-k-a!— gritaron dos, empapadas y encolerizas, mujeres saliendo tras ella...

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Yati: Abominable hombre de las nieves.


End file.
